David Halloran
In London during the Second World War, First Lieutenant David Halloran, an American B-25 bomber pilot with the Eighth Air Force based in England, and Margaret Sellinger, an English nurse, meet on Hanover Street in a chance encounter. The following day, Halloran's squadron is sent to bomb Rouen. The plane's starboard engine is hit, but the fire is put out. Jerry Cimino, the bombardier, begs Halloran to let him drop the bombs early and turn back, but Halloran does not care about the danger and orders him to wait until they are over the target, prompting him to angrily exclaim that he hates Halloran. Halloran and Sellinger meet again two weeks later in a secret assignation on Hanover Street. Although she is married, they rapidly fall in love. She tries to resist, but is drawn to the charismatic American. By contrast her husband Paul Sellinger is, by his own description, suave, pleasant, but fairly dull. A former teacher, he is now a trusted member of British intelligence. During the next few missions, Halloran orders Cimino to drop the bombs early, as he is scared of death because he now has "a reason to live", much to anger and disappointment of Martin Hyer, the co-pilot. Weeks later, before take-off, Halloran hears something odd in the engine and turns back, forcing Patman to go in his place. That night, it's revealed that Patman's plane was hit in the bomb bay with the bombs still on the plane, killing all on board, and that if it hadn't been for that engine, it would've been Halloran. Ashamed of his actions, Halloran volunteers for an undercover mission in Nazi-occupied France to deliver a British agent. At the last moment, Paul Sellinger takes the place of the agent, and himself joins the mission. His reasons are initially unclear, but he slowly reveals that he wants to prove himself. Flying over France, the aircraft is hit and the crew is killed except for Halloran and Sellinger. In occupied France, the two have to work together, especially after Sellinger injures his ankle. Sellinger's mission is to proceed to the German headquarters in Lyon and, posing as an SS officer, photograph an important document that lists the German double-agents in British intelligence. Halloran agrees to help Sellinger. Making contact with the local French resistance, they disguise themselves as German SS officers and steal the documents. SS troops raise the alarm but the pair manage to escape after a lengthy car chase, and make it back to the farm where they had received assistance earlier. However, a collaborator betrays them and they are forced to flee again; though pursued by hundreds of Nazi troops, they successfully escape. In London, Sellinger's wife finds out that Halloran and Sellinger are together and have come back home, with her husband wounded but alive. Going to visit him in the hospital on Hanover Street, she meets Lieutenant Halloran for the last time. They embrace and kiss, and he tells her that he loves her "enough to let her go", she goes in to see her husband as he goes back out into Hanover Street, where the love story had begun. Awards *Pilot's Badge *American Defense Service Medal *European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal Gallery David Halloran (2).jpg David Halloran (3).jpg David Halloran (4).jpg David Halloran and Margaret Sellinger.jpg|David Halloran and Margaret Sellinger. David Halloran and Margaret Sellinger (2).jpg|David Halloran and Margaret Sellinger. David Halloran and Paul Sellinger.jpg|David Halloran and Paul Sellinger. David Halloran and Paul Sellinger (2).jpg|David Halloran and Paul Sellinger. Paul Sellinger and David Halloran.jpg|Paul Sellinger and David Halloran. Paul Sellinger and David Halloran (2).jpg|Paul Sellinger and David Halloran. Paul Sellinger and David Halloran (3).jpg|Paul Sellinger and David Halloran. Margaret Sellinger and David Halloran.jpg|Margaret Sellinger and David Halloran. Margaret Sellinger and David Halloran (2).jpg|Margaret Sellinger and David Halloran. Halloran, David Halloran, David Halloran, David Halloran, David Halloran, David Halloran, David Halloran, David Halloran, David Halloran, David Halloran, David Halloran, David Halloran, David Halloran, David